Spilled Coco
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Christmas fluff: Sokka and Katara visit Azula and Zuko for some hot coco and cuddles.


Azula in an obscenely oversized sweater, curled up by the fire, with a book still open in her hand was truly a sight to see. The girl had fallen asleep reading and had, in her sleep, knocked over her mug of hot coco, spilling a few marshmallows onto the carpet. Zuko supposed that it would be up to him to clean it up before their parents got home from Ursa's office Christmas party. Azula wasn't exactly a graceful sleeper by any means; in fact, his sister constantly mumbled in her sleep and sometimes snored softly, a trait she inherited from their mother.

He carefully tiptoed by her and soaked up the spilled drink. Just as quietly, he went to fetch the carpet cleaner. He really should wake her up and make her do it, but it was Christmas eve and he didn't have the heart to do so. Instead he took the book from her hand, marked the page and set it aside for her. After cleaning the rest of the mess, he fetched a quilt and draped it over her sleeping form.

He ought to follow in her lead and get some rest too because Katara and Sokka would be dropping by soon. A stay at home double date of sorts.

He got himself a blanket and found himself a seat on the sofa, decently close to the fire and nearest to the window. He peered outside. Across the street, he could see Toph chasing Aang around her estate with an armful of snowballs. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't in the crossfire this time.

The last time he followed Azula over to the BeiFong's place, he ended up with pants full of snow and newfound knowledge as to why Azula suddenly liked Toph so much. Apparently the girl had asked Azula to lure her brother in. He rolled his eyes at the memory and spared a thought to Mai. He hoped that her out of state vacation was going well.

 **.oOo.**

The first thing Azula did after waking was give a call to TyLee. Though the girl celebrated Hanukah, she always brought a basket of cookies to she and Zuko. She figured this time she might as well ask when TyLee was planning on coming over so that she wouldn't catch Ozai in the middle of burning the Christmas ham again. Granted Ursa had declared that she'd be doing the cooking this year since Ozai always set things on fire, even when he wasn't trying.

The doorbell rang, it would seem as though Zuko was well into his read. She supposed since he had so kindly cleaned up her hot coco mess and tucked her in, that she could answer the door. She wrapped the quilt around herself and greeted Sokka and Katara. The pair stood at the door in matching blue sweaters knitted with snowflakes and white reindeer. To complete the display they wore a set of antlers. Sokka pulled out another head band and fixed it onto Azula's head. She rolled her eyes but did nothing to stop the display.

She couldn't get a word out before Sokka threw his arms around her, shouting her name. She noticed Zuko's head jerk up. He waved with an, "oh hi, Katara!"

"Okay, you can stop clinging now." Azula rolled her eyes, carefully wiggling her way out of Sokka's hold.

"I got you something." Sokka smiled.

"Thank you." She took the box and toyed with the wrapping paper, but only for a second before Sokka shouted, "but you can't open it until Christmas!" She rolled her eyes and set it under the tree.

"I got you something as well." Katara smiled.

"I'll put it with Sokka's." Azula nodded, trading her own gifts.

Zuko accepts Katara's gift to him with a kiss.

"Hey what about my kiss?" Sokka asked once his gift was in Zuko's hands.

"You have Azula for that." He pushed him her way and she led him to the living room.

"I was thinking that we could all watch a movie and have a drink or two." Azula spoke after the other two came to join them.

"Sounds nice, Azula." Katara replied.

Sokka sat down first and Azula laid herself across him. Zuko turned the TV on and she decided that she would let he and Katara pick the movie this time. Sokka circled his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her ear. "You having a good winter."

"It is cold, but, yes." Azula murmured.

"Glad to hear it." He replied as Zuko and Katara bicker over whether they would be watching a Hallmark movie or 'A Year Without A Santa Claus.' She knew that Katara would win out, she usually did.

"Blanket?" Azula offered.

Sokka nodded so she stood up and wrapped the blanket around both of them. It would be warmer that way anyhow.

"Well, while you pick the movie, I'll pour the drinks." And Azula knew that Zuko had caved. This was confirmed by the smug smile on Katara's face.

Zuko passed out the glasses and the movie began. Azula yawned, frankly she was still rather sleepy. Winter always left her in a rather sleepy mood. But that was fine by Sokka because, as much as she hated to admit it, she was a lot more cuddly when she was sleepy. She took a sip from her glass, set it down, and made herself comfortable, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Good night, Sokka." She muttered.

"Good night!?" Sokka exclaimed, "I just got here!"

"Yeah she pretty much just woke up." Zuko shrugged.

Last year's Christmas Eve had been rather wild, a little too much drinking and an ungodly amount of snowballs—which would have been fine had they not made a game of having their snowball fight indoors. Apparently, that sounded like a perfectly logical idea to four drunken idiots. Frankly, Azula was ready for a more relaxing evening. Laying in Sokka's arms seemed just about right and she was almost certain that Zuko agreed.


End file.
